Rizzoli & Isles (Hogwarts Style)
by Jexa
Summary: A scientific experiement goes wrong and Rizzoli & Isles are eleven years old. Jane is appaled, Maura is excited, and both are accepted to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

Rizzoli & Isles characters belong to Tess Gerritsen.

Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Dr. Marx- is my O.C.

If you review hurray! If not oh well. I happen to like this idea of mine and will continue working on this. Readers of Harry Potter and the Vampires of Forks update coming soon. I apologize once more for the long wait.

* * *

Not So Rejoicing of the Young

"Jane I am really sorry. This was not supposed to happen." Dr. Maura Isles apologized as she looked at the eleven year old body of her best friend.

"Maur I'm eleven again! How am I supposed to be a homicide detective like this?" She motioned over her smaller form.

Maura put her head down in shame. "Jane I can't be the Medical Examiner as a child either." She stated.

"No. No. No. Don't you dare try and make me feel guilty I grew up catholic. I know guilt." She shoved her index finger into Maura's chest.

"I was not trying to." Maura replied with a small pout on her lips.

Detective Barry Frost glanced back and forth between his partner and the doctor. "Uh is this even possible?" He asked warily.

Jane glared at him. "No of course it isn't. It's why Maura and I are eleven again."

"Whoa I was only asking. No need to get angry at me." He backed away from Jane with his hands in the air.

"Dr. Marx, this is reversible is it not?" Maura asked of the scientist.

Dr. Marx was a tall, thin, balding man. His face was gaunt from lack of sleep. "I am sure it is." He said nervously. He scratched the back of his head in confusion as he looked down at his paper work. "The machine was only supposed to remove the excess cells from your body. I have no idea why you two would be your former eleven year old self's."

"Listen to me Dr. Marx," Jane started towards him, "I don't need this stress! I already get enough from my family. You fix this right now!" She stomped her foot on the ground in a fit of anger.

"It's not that easy detective." Dr. Marx stated. "You are going to have to wait while I figure it out, and I can't have you two here distracting me." He waved at the door dismissing the two newly formed eleven year olds.

Jane through her hands up in the air and stomped out of the lab. Maura and Detective Frost followed fast on her heels.

"Jane please stop!" Maura stated.

The frustrated detective stopped in her tracks. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot as her two colleagues caught up to her. "My ma is going to love this. She'll want to baby me even more." She bit her bottom lip and bit worriedly as she looked at Maura and Frost. Maura nodded her head in agreement and Frost shrugged his shoulders. "Ugh! Why me!" She exclaimed.

* * *

Jane and Maura sat at a table in the Boston Police Café. Jane was primarily upset at the world around her; on the other hand Maura was enjoying a pleasant conversation with Mrs. Rizzoli.

"MA!" Jane shrieked as her mother suggested that the now young girls return to a primary school. "I will not go back to school. I am a 'DECTECTIVE' and will not be ridiculed by my colleagues for this mess." She huffed out.

"Don't you take that tone with me missy!" Her mother retorted.

"And just what are you smiling about Maur?" Jane demanded of the medical examiner.

"It would be interesting to return to school just so we could see how different it is."

"See Jane! Why can't you be more enthusiastic about this like Maura?"

"Ma! We don't even know when this will where off. What if we do decide to go to school and then in the middle of class we just grow back into are forty year old bodies. Don't you think that will shock everyone?" Jane said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe we should consult Dr. Marx about this?" Maura inquired of her brunette friend.

The elevator beeped and the doors opened wide revealing Detectives Frost, Korsak and Lieutenant Cavanaugh of the Boston Homicide Squad. Jane glared as her former partner, current partner and her boss walked over to where she was sitting. Korsak chuckled while Cavanaugh looked at both his best detective and the medical examiner in disbelief.

After a moment of silence Jane raised an eyebrow at her boss. Cavanaugh rolled his shoulders. "I did not believe Frost when he was reporting this, but I-I just don't know what to say to this." He said.

Jane rolled her eyes. "You could try to convince my mother I don't need to go back to school."

"Oh, but Jane it could be so-" Jane narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

"No Maura. Final answer." She said. "Ow!" She glared up at her mother who had slapped the back of her hand. "That was uncalled for!"

Mrs. Angela Rizzoli's eyes' lit up as she looked at Cavanaugh. "I don't think it would look good for the Police Department to look like it has hired to young school girls to do the work of adults." She stated with an emphasis on the last word.

Cavanaugh pondered her words for a moment before letting out a small sigh of defeat. "Rizzoli, Isles," he looked at both of them, "I think Angela is right. I am going to put you both on paid leave of absence until you both, well are back to your actual age."

"Ah come on! What are we supposed to do until this gets sorted out?" Jane asked.

"Go back to school! This is going to be so much fun. I have never gone to a public school before. Jane come on we need to make plans!" Maura exclaimed bouncing up and down on her seat.

* * *

Jane, Maura and Angela Rizzoli stood in a clothing store shopping for clothes that would fit the new eleven year olds. Jane and Maura were still in their work clothes, and they may have shrunk but there clothes had not. They looked like kids playing dress up.

"Oh this dress would look wonderful on you Janie!" Angela said holding out a wrinkle free, bright yellow, spaghetti strapped dress.

At once Jane curled her lip. "No Ma! I am forty years old and I will pick out my own clothes." She stomped her foot on the ground. She hurriedly walked over to a table where plain colored t-shirts were neatly folded. Hastily she grabbed several different shirts, walked back to her mother and shoved them in her arms. Angela let out a small sigh.

Maura however was in her element. She had several new outfits picked out and was trying to decide what type of shoes she would need. "Hey Jane?"

"Yes Maur?" Jane looked over at her best friend who had a look of puzzlement on her face.

"Would all these outfits make me look like a rich spoiled brat?"

Jane snorted, "God no. You would look, well, um…. You would look like a rich kid is all." She replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Maura you could never be a spoiled brat. Rich yes, but not spoiled. You are way to kind." Angela Rizzoli stated glaring at her daughter who was currently more interested on the jeans on the rack than her two companions.

"Yah, what Ma said."

Maura and Angela just glared at Jane.

"What?"

Angela just shook her head at her. "Just pick out some pants and let's go get your school supplies and check out."

"I am not going to-

"JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI!" Angela shrieked.

"FINE MA!"

Maura just chuckled at the two Rizzoli women. Buzz! Buzz. Maura Isles quickly pulled her phone out of her pursed and answered it. "Dr. Isles." She said. She had a small smile on her lips that soon turned into a full-fledged smile

Jane raised an eyebrow at her. "Good news?" She mouthed.

Maura waved her hand towards Jane shushing her; although Jane had not made a sound. "I would say this is wonderful Dr. Marx, however, I do not believe Jane will think so. Are you sure we have to wait for the de-aging to run its course?" She glanced at Jane and shrugged her shoulders. "Yes I understand. I will let Jane know exactly what we are in for. Thank you Dr. Marx. I will be sure to check in with you." Maura cancelled the call on her phone. "Well Jane I believe the news is exciting for me, but I know you will not enjoy it.

Well?" Jane demanded impatiently.

"Dr. Marx cannot force our bodies to return to our natural ages. We have to wait for it to run its course." Maura pointed her finger at Jane. "Please don't interrupt me." Jane nodded with a frown. "As I was saying it will take at least ten months before we are back to our right age."

"Unbelievable!" Jane retorted throwing her arms in the air in exasperation.


	2. Professor?

Chapter 2

It had been one dreadful week for Jane Rizzoli. Both her mother and close co-workers had decided that Jane should not work for the rest of the ten months that she would be stuck as an elven year old. They agreed that she should enjoy her time off and, chuckling at their own inside joke, enjoy being a kid. Lt. Cavanaugh was going to cover for both Jane and Maura so they would not lose their jobs while being indisposed.

Jane moved her feet on the coffee table and grimaced as her bottle of beer toppled onto the carpet. "Damn it! Jo Friday NO!" She screeched at her dog that had started licking at the spillage. Hurriedly she picked up the bottle in one hand and her dog in her other arm as good as any eleven year old body could. Jo Friday struggled and seconds later was back on the floor. Jane glared at her dog and stomped into the kitchen to grab a rag. With her foot she nudged Jo Friday away and dropped the rag onto the floor. Jo Friday gave her the puppy look and Jane shrugged her shoulders in response. "Sorry girl. Only one of us can get drunk today."

Jo Friday's ears perked up and started to wag her tail excitedly. Jane narrowed her eyes at her door. It was either her mother, or it was Korsak. She prayed the latter. She did not think she could handle her mother this early in the morning. "Oh no." She muttered under her breath as the door swung open. She fell back onto the couch as her mother stormed into the apartment.

"Jane what have you been doing? Maura, Frankie and I have been calling you all week. You could have had the decency to call back." Her mom said while she bent down and picked up several dirty clothes that were thrown on the floor. "You are so messy!"

"Ma, come on not this early," she looked away from her mom, "or ever." She said the last part under her breath.

"You've been drinking!" Her mom said grabbing the empty bottle from her hand.

"It was my last one. It's not like I can go buy some more, and not for a while anyways." Jane stated.

"You just can't go around drinking. You're eleven years old. What if one of your neighbors came over? They would have complained that you were allowing your _cousin_ to drink."

"I haven't answered the door for anyone. I don't think my neighbors would have seen anything anyways." She replied stiffly.

Angela looked at her daughter and shook her head. "Maura wants you to come over. I wish you would just move into her guest house with me."

"Ma! You and the guys have banned me from driving. Let me drive-"

"Let you drive? Cavanaugh will have a fit. You are in an eleven year old body Jane. You can get in trouble. You need to act like an eleven year old. You know what? Pack some clothes. You are going to live with me until you are back to your own age. Maura will be happy for your company too." She stated.

"Ugh!"

"Fine. I will tell Maura to call you." She pulled out her phone and sent off a fast text.

"Ma please don't that. I will talk to her when I see her." Reluctantly she stood up and headed to her bedroom. She was in the process of throwing her new clothes into her work duffel bag. She grimaced as her mother yelled at her.

"Why didn't you clean up this- OH MY IT'S FRESH!"

"TELL THE APARTMENT COMPLEX MA!" She yelled back with a huge smile on her face.

One thirty minute drive later and Jane was ready to go insane. She jumped out of the car before her mother had turned the engine off. She grabbed her bag from the back seat and ran to the front door. She had argued on the way over with her mother. Her mom wanted her to stay in the guest house with her; on the other hand, Jane would rather stay in the guest bedroom in Maura's house. She entered Maura's home and immediately tripped over Bass. Her duffel bag flew from her hands and landed in front of some very expensive shoes.

"Hello Bass." She looked back at her friend's turtle, no tortoise. He turned his head and looked as if he gave her a small wink before he started to move again. "Maura your turtle just winked at me." She said and she picked herself up off the floor. She glanced up at her friend whom had her hand in front of her mouth. She looked as if she had tremors running through her body. Jane raised her eyebrows. "You're laughing at me. No. If you and my mom want me to stay here quit it!" Jane demanded stomping her foot on the floor.

Maura composed herself quickly. "Hello Jane. You would not have tripped if you would have knocked and waited for me to answer. Once again Bass is a tortoise and he can't wink." She stated.

"Suit yourself, but Bass is more human that you think. Next thing you know he will be fighting crime." She chuckled imaging Bass as a fifth _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle_.

"Quit it Jane. Bass will not be a ninja. Not now, and especially if he could talk, walk upright, and fight. No."

"Oh my god! Stay out of my mind." Jane retorted with a fit of laughter. Maura joined in with her.

Angela walked up behind her daughter who was doubled over in laughter. She looked up to see Maura had her hand covering her mouth as she chuckled. She shook her head at the two, and stepped around her daughter letting the door shut.

Two days later Jane was pouting as she sat on the couch flipping through the channels on Maura's television. Her mom and Maura were in the kitchen making pasta from scratch. Ding-dong. Three heads turned in unison to look at the door.

"Get the door, Janie!" Angela demanded as she flattened the dough with the rolling pin.

"Why can't Maura? It's her home!" She said.

"Because young lady she is busy helping me. Now get off your butt and get the answer the door."

"Ugh! Fine I will!" She stomped her foot as she stood up and walked to the door haughtily. She yanked the door wide open. She glared daggers at her best friend, and her mother before facing the person on the other side of the door. "Can I help you?"

"May- it is may I help you." Maura corrected from the kitchen.

Jane rolled her eyes before focusing on the woman before her. The woman was in her seventies. She had on short square glasses. Her brown hair was greying and was pulled into a tight bun on the back of her head. She had on a deep emerald velvet cloak that covered her regular clothes if she had any regular clothes on. Jane raised an eyebrow at the woman before her.

The woman gave Jane a tight, small, smile. "I am Professor Minerva McGonnagol, I am from a prestigious school for very special children-

"Sorry woman, I think you got the wrong house." Jane said slowly starting to close the door.

"JANE!" She cringed as her mother yelled at her. She mentally slapped herself. She was a child again.

"I'm sorry. Come on in." Jane swung the door open and step aside to allow the woman into Maura's home. She let the door slam shut.

"I'm sorry about my daughter. I assure you she was not raised in a barn." Angela said as she rushed forward to shake the professor's hand. "Come into the living room and have a seat." She motioned towards the couch. "Jane turn off of the t.v."

"What school did you say you were from again?" Jane huffed out as she plopped down next to Maura on a recliner.

"Jane! You do not have to be rude." Maura reprimanded her friend.

Angela pointed her finger at her daughter, "Behave yourself!"

"Professor why exactly are you here?" Maura asked politely.

"Well, Miss-"

"D-"Jane nudge her in the side, "Uh, Isles. I am Maura Isles" She said.

"Miss Isles, you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy." Professor McGonagall leaned forward and handed a thick envelope to her.

Maura glanced down at the envelope and then glanced back up at the woman. "That is highly un-logical." She said.


End file.
